BaekKisseu
by SHY Fukuru
Summary: CHANBAEK FF. Baek Hyun pikir lebih masuk akal bila ia terkena serangan jantung karena melihat namja tampan nan tinggi dihadapannya ini daripada rusa betina yang hobi mencat kuku./ GS!. CHAN-BAEK/ by SunSHY/ Seo Ha Young.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : BaeKisseu

Author : SHYFukuru a.k.a SunSHY (Seo Ha Young)

Cast : Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Kai

Xiao Lu Han

Oh Se Hun

And Other

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Other Pair : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Fluff, School Life.

Rate : T(Teen) / PG-13

Warning : GS(Gender Swicth), Typho(s), OOC(Out Of Caracter), Many of Kiss Scene, Dirty Talk(little), Dll.

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Cerita milik Author, Author milik Tuhan YME. Intinya semua milik Tuhan YME. Apabila ada kesamaan, Cast, cerita, atau apapun. Maaf itu bukan kesengajaan.

Baek Hyun pikir lebih masuk akal bila ia terkena serangan jantung karena melihat namja tampan nan tinggi di hadapanya ini, dari pada rusa betina dengan rambut pirang yang sangat hobi memakai cat kuku berwarna ungu.

BaekKisseu

TOK  
TOK  
TOK

" Silahkan masuk!"

Pintu kayu coklat ruangan itu terbuka, menimbulkan suaranya yang khas dan seorang namja tinggi pun masuk kedalamnya.

"Annyeong, Jung-_Sangjangnim_…", sapa namja tinggi itu kepada namja tampan berkepala kecil dan bibir berbentuk unik yang sedang duduk di mejanya, merapikan berkas-dokument disana.

" Ah! Park-ssi. K-kau…Kau datang!", pekik heboh namja bermarga 'Jung' itu.

" Ne, _Sangjangnim…"_

" Kau benar-benar tepat waktu! Tak salah aku memilihmu, Park-ssi…"

" Tidak harus se-formal itu Sanjangnim, panggil saja aku Chan Yeol. Jadi bagaimana? Kapan aku bisa mengajar?"

" Wah,wah,wah…Sungguh bersemangat sekali! Kau bisa mengajar mulai besok, bagaimana? Dan kumohon panggil saja aku Yun Ho Hyung bukankah hyung-mu sahabatku, eotthae?"

" Hmmm…Baiklah, err-Yun Ho Hyung!"

" Oh ya Chanyeol, kau harus berhati-hati dengan yeoja kelas dua bernam-

" BYUN BAEK HYUN KEMBALIKAN SURAT ITU ATAU KU BUNUH KAUUUUU"

" Ya itu namanya…Kuharap kau bisa mengatasinya, ne!"

" Wae, Hyung?"

" Err karna dia it-

BRUG  
BRAGH  
PRANGGGGGG

" BYUN BAEK HYUN DASAR YEOJA NAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL"

" Ya seperti itu lah, hehe…mau American Coffe?"

" BYUN BAEK HYUN KEMANA KAU, HA?!", teriak yeoja cantik itu menggelegar sepanjang koridor sekolah.

" AH INI SO SWEET SEKALI LULU!

' _Aku tahu kau bukanlah rembulan malam, namun saat ku melihat nya, bayang-bayang senyummu terukir disana. Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi percayalah itu yang kualami!'_

" Apalagi yang ini,

' _Mata-mu begitu teduh saat kupandang-_

" BYUN BAEK HYUN ENYAHLAH KAU!" yeoja cantik yang dipanggil Lulu itu mengejar yeoja bernama Baek Hyun yang berlari sambil tertawa keras, menghindar amukan yeoja cantik itu.

" Aw, aw, aw… Xiao Lu Han Si Rusa kecil sedang murkaaa…"

" BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Mereka berkejar-kejaran tanpa memerdulikan murid lain yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

GREB

" AHA! Kau tertangkap, Baek!", Luhan –yeoja cantik itu- menyeringai saat berhasil menarik tangan Baek Hyun dan mencengkramnya cukup kuat.

" Berikan!", titah Lu Han.

" Ani!" bantah Baekhyun. Yeoja manis itu menggenggam kuat kertas itu dengan tangannya yang bebas di belakang tubuhnya.

" Berikan, Baek!"

" ANI!"

" BYUN BAEK-

" SHIREO!" cengkraman Lu Han melonggar, dan itu tidak di sia-siakan yeoja manis bernama Baek Hyun.

" Ppai Lulu ~, haha", dan Baek Hyun berlari menjauh lagi.

" ARGHHH!"

" Chan Yeol, kau yakin tidak mau ku antar berkeliling sekolah ini, eoh?" tanya Yun Ho. Saat ini mereka berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah Param Senior High School, Jung Yun Ho.

" Tidak usah, Hyung. Aku kan sudah besar, hehe", cengir Chan Yeol.

" Besar apanya, sudah 21 tahun tapi masih polos, ck!" bisik Yun Ho.

" Apa Hyung?"

" Ah tidak, tidak.", jawab Yun Ho gugup, dan Chan Yeol hanya ber-oh ria.

" Jadi kau mau kemana dulu?" tanya Yun Ho.

" Perpustakaan Hyung!"

" Lurus dan belok kanan saja dari sini…"

Chan Yeol memasuki Perpustakaan yang sepi, hanya beberapa murid dengan kacamata tebal atau pun tipis yang ada di situ. Padahal jam istirahat di sekolah ini 45 menit lamanya dan ini baru 15 menit dari bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ck! anak jaman sekarang.

Namja tinggi itu berjalan ke rak-rak padat akan buku yang terdapat di ruangan berdebu itu. Chan Yeol tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke meja -yang seperti meja resepsionist di hotel- dan baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada guru penjaga perpustakaan.

Ha?...

Chan Yeol berjalan kembali ke tujuannya dengan senyum mengembang. Ya, Chan Yeol sangat menyukai buku, salah satunya Self Improvement. WOW.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru menggema di ruangan sepi ini. Seorang yeoja manis berlari ter-engah-engah sambil melihat kebelakangnya.

" BYUN BAEK HYUN~" Lu Han berteriak keras saat melihat siluet yeoja yang ia anggap sangat-sangat menyebalkan yang karena telah merobohkan benteng kesabarannya masuk ke ruangan yang sangat dijauhinya seumur hidup.

" Byun Baek Hyun, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu…", desis Lu Han sambil menatap jengkel ruangan senyap itu.

Merasa terganggu akan suara yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil, Chan Yeol akhirnya menghampiri yeoja mungil yang berlari tergesa-gesa kesana-kemari. Entah apa tujuannya, pikirnya.

GREB

" Eh?, Wae?" Baek Hyun hampir jantungan saat seorang namja yang ia rasa sangat 'tampan' dan sangat 'tinggi' menepuk bahu sempitnya.

Sesaaat Ia pikir lebih masuk akal bila ia terkena serangan jantung karena melihat namja tampan nan tinggi di hadapanya ini dari pada rusa betina dengan rambut pirang yang sangat hobi memakai cat kuku berwarna ungu.

" Hei, adik kecil. Disini perpustakaan, bukan taman bermain!", what the HELL! Baek Hyun mencabut pujiannya, bagaimana bisa Yeoja berumur 17 tahun, memakai baju sekolah menengah atas di kira adik kecil?

" YA! Aku ini bukan adik kecil!"

" BAEK HYUNNIE, KEMARILAH~ RUSA MANIS MENCARIMU~" suara Lu Han bagai suara dewi kematian ah ani itu lebih tepat menjadi Ratu Kematian bagi seorang Byun Baek Hyun. Salahnya kenapa mencari masalah dengan Bidadari Param Senior High School.

Ia kira, Xiao Lu Han yang ceria, tapi pelamun itu tidak akan terlalu mempersalahkan ulahnya yang membacakan surat dari hoobae mereka –yang merupakan sahabat Baek Hyun- dengan suara keras.

Dan semua orang mendengarnya.

Pasti.

Awalnya ia menikmati bagaimana wajah putih Lu Han yang memerah karena memendam amarah, namun sekarang, BYUN BAEK HYUN SANGAT MENYESAL! Saat melihat wajah Lu Han yang biasanya terlihat teduh dan akhirnya benar-benar mengerikan. Benar kata orang yang bahwa ' Orang diam lebih menakutkan saat marah'. Dan ini buktinya.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Wajah Baek Hyun menegang , saat telinganya yang sangat tajam itu mendengar langkah kaki yang pasti itu adalah Lu Han yang mengamuk.

TAP-

" Eh-" Lu Han membeku karena menemukan sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman.

Dengan kedua tangan si namja yang melingkari pinggul si yeoja, mengakibatkan tubuh mereka merapat. Dan tangan kiri yeoja itu menarik tengkuk namjanya, sedangkan tangan kananya melingkari leher si namja.

Tubuh namja itu membelakangi Lu Han, mengakibatkan ia tak bisa melihat wajah mereka. Apalagi tubuh jangkung namja itu makin menyulitkan.

Lu Han kenal dengan sepasang sepatu itu, sepatu yeoja yang terlihat dari celah dua pasang kaki yang sedang bercumbu itu.

Tapi…

Bukankah banyak yang memakai sepatu seperti itu?

Lu Han memutuskan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tak tahu tempat itu. Dan mencari yeoja manis dengan sifat yang menyebalkan yang sudah membaca surat cintanya, bahkan ia belum sempat membaca sama sekali!.

You Know Who…

Ha…

TBC…

SHY a.k.a Seo Ha Young a.k.a SunSHY : Eotthae? TBC or END? Bagus apa gak? Kayaknya gak deh…tapi JEBAL review ne...

Mau review pedas? Gwaenchana

Pake bahasa Lu, Gue, Beta, Situ, Anjeuna, Watashi, Anata, Nan dll? Gwaenchana

Yang penting Comfort bagi chingDeul, ne? Khamsa bagi yang berminat baca apalagi yang review/comment masukan buat SHY.

KHAMSA~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : BaekKisseu

Author : SHY Fukuru a.k.a SunSHY (Seo Ha Young)

Cast : Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Kai

Xiao Lu Han

Oh Se Hun

And Other

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Other Pair : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Fluff, School Life.

Rate : T(Teen)

Warning : GS(Gender Swicth), Typho(s), OOC(Out Of Caracter), Dirty Talk(little), Dll.

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, Cerita milik Author, Author milik Tuhan YME. Intinya semua milik Tuhan YME. Apabila ada kesamaan, Cast, cerita, atau apapun. Maaf itu bukan kesengajaan.

A/SHY : Annyeong minna~. Kembali dengan BaekKisseu.

Chingu-Review :

Deer Panda : Khamsahamnida. By the way, Romantic BestFriend lanjut dong~.

ChanLoveBaek : Akan terjawab di chapter ini. Khamsa to your review!

byunbaekhoney : Iya chap.1 prolog#baru-sadar# Kalo banyak, diusahain deh #masih-pemula sih# And Khamsahamnida ne~

Prince Pink : WOW! Reviewnya panjaaang. Yang kisseu-an…Khamsa udah mau review.

RadenMasKyu : Chan Yeol memang jadi guru disini. Baek memang selalu menggemaskan. Lalu yang ppopohae akan terjawab sebentar lagi ne#keeprolldown# Khamsa!

baeknyexotic : Iya Baek-nya Nappeun. Untuk KaiSoo and KrisTao, thank's tebakanya berguna. Khamsahamnida.

AiiAy-Chan : Thank's, Thank's, Khamsa!

hyeojin08 : Iya Lu lagi murka! Khamsa to review!

AnieJOYERS : Kita lihat selanjutnya, ne. Khamsaaa~

ayam-ayam : Making Out bukannya artinya *ppip*, ya? Gak lah sampe sebegituan. Eh tapi mungkin chap-chap selanjutnya!#wkwkwkwk-ketawanista#

Guest : Sudah di lanjut. Thank's ne!

ByunniePark : Udah dilanjut. Yang cipokan…#rahasiaPLAK# Thank's!

Shin Ri Rin : Wah COMMENT! Gak apa kok, wong SHY gwaenchana~ gwaenchana~#bareng2am# Gomawooo~

woyifan : Khamsahamnida, ne!

Jungssi : Haha! Khamsa to 'Uhuk'-nya Eon! Untuk bahasa ringan#benarkah?# And tulisan SHY memang parah! Tapi akan SHY usahain. Khamsa! Khamsa!

baekhvn88s : Aku juga suka GS akhir-akhir ini. And, Thank's!

hyerinxx : Khamsaaa~ ne

Khamsa buat semuanya yang udah review. Maaf kalau ada penulisan U-name yang salah dan balasan yang kurang mengenakan hati, dan salah penulisannya. Oh ya, untuk rate SHY ganti jadi T aja ya#maaf#. Dan kemarin Prologue.

.

.

.

.

.

.Chapter 1 : Full Moon Eyes and Soft Lip

Baek Hyun pikir lebih masuk akal bila ia terkena serangan jantung karena melihat namja tampan nan tinggi di hadapanya ini, dari pada rusa betina dengan rambut pirang yang sangat hobi memakai cat kuku berwarna ungu.

oO…BaekKisseu…Oo

.

.

.

.

.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Seiring derap langkah Lu Han yang cukup terdengar, me-wakili degup jantung Baek Hyun.

Ia jauhkan tubuh namja jangkung yang sejak tadi ia bungkamkan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Lu Han yang makin lama menjauh dan menghilang dari balik pintu abu-abu yang sangat besar.

Namja jangkung yang terlihat bingung itu membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya, membuka lalu menutupnya lagi dan dilakukan berulang kali. Ancang-ancang bicara tapi blank saat ingin mengucapkanya.

" Ehm-eum…", deham Baek Hyun.

" M-maaf tadi aku…aku bersikap lancang…" kata Baek Hyun pelan, tapi sepertinya masih terdengar namja disampingnya. Terlihat dari kepala-nya yang teranggukan.

" Gwaenchana, tapi sedikit basah!" terang namja itu sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.. Baek Hyun mendelik.

" Oh ya, kenapa kau ada di sini adik kecil? Ini Senior High School bukan Junior High School! ", sambung namja jangkung itu, dan oh tak tahukah ia bahwa yeoja manis ini mulai bertanduk?

" MWO?! Rasakan ini!"

" AAAW!"

" YA! KENAPA MENCUBIT KU?!"

Dengan kaki-kaki tak semampainya, Baek Hyun berlari menjauh dari namja jangkung yang saat ini mengerang kesakitan karena cubitan supernya. Mengakibatkan pasangan yang asik bercumbu disana terkaget dan gelagapan.

Ck!

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun berjalan cepat di koridor sekolah yang sepi, sambil mengelap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dengan tissue, selain itu untuk membersihkan telapaknya dari bibir namja tadi.

Koridor ini adalah tempat yang jarang dilalui murid-murid. Waktu istirahat masih tersisa beberapa belas menit lagi, mungkin.

Akhirnya Baek Hyun sampai di kelasnya yang gaduh. Dan dengan gerakan cepat membereskan buku-buku pelajaran di atas mejanya dan memasukannya ke tas dan memakainya.

" Baek! Mau kemana? " tanya yeoja yang duduk disebelah bangku Baek Hyun. Matanya cukup besar bagi seorang yeoja Korea dan juga yeoja itu berbicara dengan sedikit bergumam.

" Bolos, pulang, dan banyak lagi. " asal Baek Hyun. Mata yeoja tadi terlihat semakin besar dan itu menggemaskan.

" Ppai~ " singkat Baek Hyun dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

GREB

Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih susu mencengkram bahu Baek Hyun lembut.

" Eoh? Sehun, waeyo? " namja bernama Sehun itu tersenyum simpul.

" Noona~ Aku sudah mengirimkan surat cinta kepada Lu Han, yeoja kelas akhir itu! ", Baek Hyun menyengir aneh.

" Oah. Ne,ne,ne! Semoga perasaanmu terbalas!",

" Khamsa. Oh ya, Noona mau kemana?...Noona bolos?! "

" Ish, jangan berisik. Eum ini untukmu!" Baek Hyun memberikan kertas berwarna biru laut kepada Sehun.

" Ah apa ini?"

" Eh? Ini kan surat...YA! Ini surat cint-…Lho! Baek-noona mana?"

.

.

.

.

.

" Ish, mana sih yeoja bandel itu! "

Lu Han berjalan di lorong sekolah yang ramai dan gaduh.

" Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi agresif seperti ini?! Semuanya ulah yeoja itu!", Lu Han mulai bermonolog.

" Sebenarnya apasih susahnya memberikan surat itu? Hahh, padahal aku belum baca sampai habis, eh malah yeoja itu yang membacanya."

" Dari kata-kata tadi sepertinya itu surat cinta. Tapi, dari siapa ya? Huah! Aku penasaran!"

" Tapi aku cari dimana tuh bocah? Di kelasnya tidak ada…dimana ya?"

" Argggh! Kenapa aku peduli sekali dengan surat itu. Padahal biasanya aku langsung membuang surat cinta namja-namja bbabo sekolah ini! ARGGGHH~ FRUSTASEA~ "

" Lu! Lu Hannie! " seorang yeoja berlari kecil kearah Lu Han.

" Ah Lay, kebetulan sekali! "

" Eoh? Kebetulan, apanya?"

" Bantu aku mencari yeoja kelas dua bernama Byun Baek Hyun, jebal~"

" Mwo?! Yeoja itu?! Ani! Ani! Ani! " yeoja itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

" Wae?! Jebal~" Lu Han mengeluarkan jurus Deer-eyes nya.

" Percuma saja kau mengeluarkan jurus mata rusa menggila itu, karena tidak akan pernah mempan padaku. Kau tahu, yeoja yang kau cari itu benar-benar nakal! Lebih baik kau menyerah mencarinya. Percuma, karena dia punya 1001 cara menghindari mu. " Lu Han nampak berpikir.

" Tapi…kumohon bantu aku! " cicit Lu Han.

" Kubilang percuma, Lu! "

" Ayolah~…Bbuing-bbuing. " aegyeo Lu Han.

" Jangan melakukannya, itu terlihat memuakan!"

" Karena itu, bantu aku!"

" Ani!"

" Lay~"

" NO!"

" Jebal~"

" Unicorn~"

" Shireo!" Lu Han bungkam.

" Ha~ Baiklah." Lu Han menyerah.

" Ck! Memangnya apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu?! "

Lu Han menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, dan melipat tangannya di dada," Dia mencuri suratku yang sepertinya surat cinta. Padahal aku belum selesai membacanya dan parahnya aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya! Hu'uh!"

" HA! YA TUHAN! ASDFGHJKL! Kenapa tidak bilang?! Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari yeoja itu! Kajja! " Lu Han sweatdrop. Masih diam saat Lay menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yeoboseyo~"

" Yeoboseyo. Mau apa kau, Chun?"

" Wah, wah, wah…slow down, Dude. I just want to talking about my brother. So, Wussup?"

" A-a…Aku tidak yakin kalau Chan Yeol itu adik-mu."

" Hey Yun Ho, don't say like that. Dia itu saudara kandungku, kau tidak lihat? Kami sama-sama tampan."

" Llalalala, What ever. Intinya, terima kasih telah membujuk namdongsaengmu itu untuk magang di sekolahku. Dia benar-benar namja yang berkualitas dan…tidak mesum seperti Hyung nya…"

" Hei itu adalah kelebihanku, kau tahu.", Yun Ho memutar bola matanya malas.

" Dan mungkin, Boo Jae-mu akan tergoda dengan-ku…" Yoo Chun menyeringai di sebrang telfon, Yun Ho?.

" YA! JIDAT LEBAR! Jangan pernah panggil yeojachingu-ku seperti itu. Dan lagi tidak akan pernah Boo Jae-ku tergoda dengan namja seperti-mu!", terdengar suara tawa bahagia dari sebrang. Yang tentu saja itu pasti Yoo Chun.

" Okay, okay, okey Yun…ha~. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja muda bersifat ahjumma-ahjumma. Jun Su yang terbaik!"

" Ihh~ What! Ever!", Yun Ho berkomat-kamit memanjatkan kata-kata makian untuk sahabat-nya yang sangat-sangat WOW!.

" Oh ya, kapan Chan Yeol mengajar?", tanya Yoo Chun.

" Mulai besok, kau tahu dia sangat bersemangat! Dan aku berpikir lagi kalau ia memang bukan namdongsaeng-mu."

" Ohh! Sepertinya ini saja, Yun. Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Jun su dulu ne, jarang-jarang yeojachingu-mu memberikan waktu kami berdua. Annyeong (PIP)"

" Yoo-"

" Yah~ Chun"

.

.

.

.

.

" Hei, Lihat yeoja bernama Baek Hyun?"

" Tidak."

" Kau, sini, sini. Lihat Baek Hyun?"

" Tidak, sunbae."

" Ada yang melihat Baek Hyun?"

" Tidak."

" Tidak."

" Tidak."

" Huff~"

Lu Han dan Lay mengusap keringat mereka dengan tissue. Cukup melelahkan mencari yeoja seperti Baek Hyun, pikir mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di kursi panjang di koridor kelas.

" Lelah~", Lay merengek.

" Kau kira aku tidak, eoh?", sungut Lu Han.

" Lu, tali sepatu kiri-mu tidak terikat tuh!", kata Lay sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan yang berkeringat juga.

" Hm...", Lu Han membungkukan tubuhnya agar sampai ke sepatunya. Entah karena faktor batin atau factor fisik yang kelelahan, tangannya tidak bergerak sesuai perintah otaknya. Seakan lumpuh. Membuat Lu Han menggeram…

" AH~ Aku benci Byun BAEK HYUN~"

BRUK

Disertai nama yeoja yang sangat Lu Han benci, sepatu kiri tak berdosa itu ia lempar sekuat tenaganya dan pastinya sangat tidak elit mendarat tepat di wajah namja yang diam terpaku dengan nasibnya.

PUK

Sepatu Lu Han jatuh dengan lunglai. Dan…

Hening…

TAP

TAP

TAP

Namja malang itu berjalan kearah dua yeoja yang melihatnya seperti ahjussi yang akan mengapa-apakan mereka.

Tapi…

OH TUHAN

OH TUHAN

Namja itu berjongkok. Dengan hati-hati memakaikan sepatu merah muda yang hanya sebelah itu ke kaki mungil milik Lu Han.

Lu Han bersmirk. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sangat-sangat tahu.

Lu Han tahu namja-namja yang bernasib sama seperti namja di hadapannya ini yang ia akui sangat tampan. Ia tahu setelah ini, pasti namja tampan ini akan meminta uang atau lebih memungkinkan lagi meminta balasan dari Lu Han. Seperti belaian singkat di dada atau kecupan di pipi mereka.

Ia sudah terbiasa. Semua orang tahu kalau Lu Han adalah yeoja kaya, dan pastinya sangat cantik.

Tapi tunggu dulu…

Ini tidak seperti apa yang sebelumnya Lu Han pikir. Namja itu, Namja tampan itu! Berjalan santai meninggalkan-nya setelah mengikat kedua tali sepatu Lu Han.

" Kau tidak minta apapun, eoh?", kata Lu Han cukup keras, berhubung posisi namja tampan itu yang sedikit jauh darinya.

Namja itu berhenti melangkah, tapi tidak menoleh kebelakang, dimana tempat Lu Han berdiri dari duduknya.

" Maksud-mu?", singkat namja itu.

" Ck! Jangan berbelit-belit. Kau mau apa, Uang? Atau…mungkin ciuman…", Lu Han menyeringai, tidak menyadari jemari namja itu yang terkepal.

" Biar kupikir…", namja itu berbalik, berjalan kearah Lu Han.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya sangat dekat jarak namja itu dan Lu Han.

HUFF~

Namja tampan itu meniup poni miring Lu Han. Membuatnya beterbangan dan menjadi tidak rapi. Lu Han bisa melihat begitu tampan namja di hadapannya ini.

" Kau mau apa?", Lu Han menyeringai kembali.

" Aku…", Lu Han mengangguk…

" Hanya katakan minta maaf saja.", Lu Han sweatdrop, apa ini? Tolong katakan namja ini bercanda!

Hei! Siapapun tidak ada yang bisa menolak seorang Xiao Lu Han.

" A-apa? Cih! Jangan berbelit-belit, Okay. Aku sedang berada dalam masalah. Maka itu, cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan?!", Lu Han mulai emosi, sedangkan namja itu memasang wajah datar.

" Apa kau tuli, eoh? Aku hanya meminta permohonan maaf-mu!"

" MWO TULI?! Beraninya kau!", Lu Han benar-benar emosi, bagaimana bisa namja itu mengejeknya? Tanpa basa-basi tangan Lu Han mengepal dan berniat menampar pipi pucat namja itu.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tangan namja itu menahannya. Namja itu menyeringai.

" Kurasa kau tidak mau mengucapkannya…Baiklah.", namja itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan Lu Han yang masih terkepal. Dan dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan Lu Han yang mendengus kesal.

" Ck! Seperti drama saja. Lu, ayo ke toilet. Kita tampak menyedihkan!", Lay menatap nanar tubuhnya yang mengkilat karena keringat.

" Namja seperti apa dia itu? Cih!", Lu Han menggerutu sambil menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh itu.

.

.

.

.

.

HOSH

HOSH

HOSH

Baek Hyun berlari tergesa-gesa kearah bangunan megah yang sangat familiar baginya. Param Senior High School.

Pagi ini dia terlambat, sebenarnya itu bukan hal baru baginya karena memang itu adalah rutinitas paginya. Tapi berbeda dengan Hari Rabu. Karena ini adalah hari favoritnya, English Full Days. Baek Hyun sangat mencintai mata pelajaran itu sejak kecil.

Dan dia terlambat.

TTET

TTET

Baek Hyun hampir jatuh dari tembok sekolah karena suara klakson motor yang memekakan telinga.

" Baek Noona?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", sebenarnya Baek Hyun ingin sekali tidak memperdulikan siapapun pengendara itu. Tapi,…Ia sangat mengenal suara ini, suara Se Hun, hoobae kesayangannya.

" Hun?! Kau terlambat? Sebuah keajaiban…", Baek Hyun menatap tak percaya namja tampan nan rajin dihadapannya.

" Ish, aku ada masalah…Dan YA TUHAN! Noona turun! Kenapa ada di atas tembok pembatas?!", Se Hun menatap horror yeoja yang sudah dianggap keluarga kandungnya itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja menaiki tembok pembatas sekolah?

Dan memakai ROK!

Satu catatan lagi bagi kita semua kalau Baek Hyun memang PARAH!

" Kau seperti baru kenal aku saja, Hun. Lagi pula kau tidak lihat pintu gerbang tertutup, eoh?", kesal Baek Hyun, dengan nada bicara sesantai-santainya.

Kalau Se Hun? Namja itu menatap nanar pintu gerbang yang baru pertama kali menyambutnya dengan duka cita. Pikir hati kecilnya miris.

" Noona~ Bagaimana ini?!", Baek Hyun ingin sekali mencubit pipi tirus Se Hun itu karena nada merengek yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan suara berat khas prianya itu.

Oh!

Sungguh!

" Ya Tuhan, Ku kira kau benar-benar pintar karena selalu masuk 5 besar nilai terbaik sekolah. Ternyata…"

" Noona!"

" Ya,ya…Simpan saja motor-mu itu di samping tembok itu."

" MWO! Tap-"

" Tidak akan hilang, kujamin!", Se Hun membawa motornya dengan duka cita. Sekali lagi.

" Sudah Noona!"

" Ayo ikut ak-"

" Memanjat tembok?!"

" Tentu saja! Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa melakukan semua ini…", lirih Se Hun pasrah saat tangan mungil Baek Hyun menariknya kesana-kemari menghindari security sekolah berwajah manis tapi berhati iblis…

" Salah sendiri, kenapa terlambat?!", Se Hun mendelik kesal. Sekarang ini Baek Hyun dan Se Hun ada di taman sekolah. Gedung belajar Param School dikelilingi oleh taman yang tidak terlalu luas.

" Hun, kau lewat sana, ne. Itu jalan pintasnya. Ku dengar Hwang-Songsaenim sedang sakit dan tidak masuk, jadi kau tidak akan dihukum. Kecuali…kalau kau bertemu Shin Dong-ahjussi si polisi sekolah itu. Ppai aku mau ke kelas~", Se Hun menganggukan kepalanya antara mengerti dan tidak.

Entah karena memikirkan nasibnya yang mungkin tertangkap security, otak encernya serasa membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun mengendap-endap seperti kucing yang baru saja mencuri ikan dari beruang kutub. Saat ini Baek Hyun berada di taman dekat kelasnya. Seperti biasa, Baek Hyun akan melewati jendela kelasnya. Beruntunglah kelasnya berada di lantai dasar.

Sebenarnya Baek Hyun bisa saja masuk ke kelasnya melewati pintu. Tapi resiko hukuman akan lebih mudah ia dapatkan. Bukan, bukan karena Amber Liu English Teacher kesayangannya itu.

Tapi Shin-Security yang ia anggap seperti hantu, bisa saja di sana dan di sini. Kecuali taman, dia tidak tahan nyamuk.

Amber Liu adalah yeoja tomboy yang sangat santai. Dan Baek Hyun bertaruh yeoja itu pasti masih berada dalam perjalanan.

Baek Hyun mendekati salah satu jendela kelas yang berada di tengah-tengah jendela lain.

TOK

TOK

TOK

" Soo, buka…", kata Baek Hyun pelan.

" Kyung Soo…"

Jendela terbuka, dan dengan gerakan cepat, Baek Hyun langsung melompat kejendela, dengan kedua tangan berpegangan di kedua sisi jendela dan kakinya di dasar jendela. Tapi…

Tunggu dulu…

Baek Hyun tidak tahu apa ini…

Intinnya sesuatu menusuk pangkal hidungnya…

Hembusan hangat menerpa wajahnya, dan OH!

MATA SIAPA INI?!

Baek Hyun limbung dan hampir terjengkang kebelakang, tapi sebelumnya…

Sebuah tangan terasa melingkar di pinggulnya, membuat Baek Hyun tertarik kedepan…

Dan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya…

.

.

.

.

.

Se Hun berlari tergesa-gesa ketujuannya.

Unit Kesehatan Siswa.

BRAK

" BAEK NOO-", Se Hun langsung bungkam saat penjaga ruang berbau aneh itu menatapnya tajam.

" Jangan berisik! Yeoja itu sudah cukup membuat-ku pusing dengan ocehan-nya.", kata yeoja berumur dengan nametag bertuliskan huruf Hangul 'Kim Tae Yeon' yang berjalan ke pintu keluar.

" Aku ingin keluar dulu. Tolong jaga.", sambung Tae Yeon entah pada siapa. Tentu saja, Se Hun sudah berlari masuk mencari noona-nya.

He…

.

.

.

.

.

" Baek Hyun Noona, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!", panik Se Hun melihat yeoja manis nan memang faktanya sungguh nakal bergerak resah duduk di atas ranjang.

" Aku kotor…", gumam Baek Hyun pelan, tapi tidak seperti jantung Se Hun yang berdetak keras.

" Apa maksudmu, Noona?!", tanya Se Hun mencoba tenang, walau tidak sesuai perasaannya ini.

" Aku, Aku KOTOR SEHUNNIE!", pekik Baek Hyun. Air mata yang tadinya menggenang akhirnya jatuh juga.

Tanpa aba-aba, Se Hun langsung memeluk Baek Hyun dan langsung disambut balasan peluk erat dari Baek Hyun yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Se Hun.

'Siapa yang berani mengotori Noona-ku Hah?!', batin Se Hun.

" Aku kotor Se Hun…aku kotor…", lirih Baek Hyun.

" Siapa yang melakukannya, Noona? Nugu?! Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu…", suara Se Hun mulai menyerak.

" Harusnya namja yang kusuka yang menyentuhnya pertama! Bukan namja menyebalkan itu…", gumam Baek Hyun sangat jelas.

" Siapa dia Noona…"

.

.

.

.

.

To Baek Chan

SHY : Gak sesuai keinginan Chingu ya? Jeongsonghamnida~. Awalnya memang ngerencanain Baek sama Yeol yang ppopo di perpus. Tapi akhirnya…

ChanBaek sidenya dikit ya? Hehe Jeongsong lagi. Kemarin sempet liat CF EXO-K bareng Juniel yang bikin nyesek nae maeum…U,u jadi feelnya FLY bareng Phoenix Bird. Dan Updatenya lama…coz kemarin ULUM, focus dulu belajar…

Ceritanya belum SHY jelasin. Yeol itu siapa? Baek tuh bisa seperti itu karena apa? DLL. Karena itu Keep looking BaekKisseu, ne.

Thank's udah berminat baca FF absurd dari otak absurd SHY. Dan I want to say Thank's you so much to review.

Terserah mau review/comment Flame atau apalah, yang penting sesuai apa yang kalian pikirkan pertama pas baca.

Akhir kata…

Mari kita saling mencintai #PLAKKK#


	3. Oh, OH My God He

BaekKisseu

.

by. SHY Fukuru

.

.

.

ChanBaek

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Part #3

Oh, Oh My GOD! He…

.

.

.

'_hiks'_

'_hiks'_

Baek Hyun masih terisak dalam dekapan Se Hun, memeluk erat tubuh tegap namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Nonna, mianhae…"

'_hiks'_

'_hiks'_

"Euh..Baek Hyun, ini aku bawakan-kau minuman dan makanan untuk-mu. Kau pasti lapar karena menangis terus.", tiba-tiba Kyung Soo datang sambil menyodorkan barang-barang ditangannya..

"Gomawo, Soo-_ah_!", Baek Hyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil botol air mineral dan kantong plastic berisi 2 roti gandum dari Kyung Soo. Se Hun hanya diam dan melihat kearah Kyung Soo.

"_Sunbae_, boleh aku bicara sebentar…berdua?", tanya Se Hun kepada gadis bermata tupai itu.

"Tentu saja."

"Baek-_noona_, aku pergi dulu dengan Kyung Soo-_sunbae_, ne.", Baek Hyun mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan, dan setelahnya Se Hun dan Kyung Soo keluar ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Se Hun…ada apa ya?", saat ini Se Hun dan Kyung Soo berada agak jauh dari ruang kesehatan.

"Sunbae…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baek Hyun-_noona_? Siapa yang berani melakukannya?!"

"Dia…Park Chan Yeol dan—"

"APA?! PARK CHAN YEOL?!"

"Se Hun, kau kenal dia?!"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak."

"….."

"Memangnya siapa dia?", Kyung Soo mendengus.

"Dia Songsaenim baru disini…"

.

. FLASHBACK

.

"Annyeong, yeorobeun~"

"Annyeong~", seorang namja yang dikenali sebagai Kepala Sekolah disana—Jung Yun Ho—memasuki salah satu kelas, dan tak lupa menyapa para murid.

Yun Ho melihat ke meja guru dan menghela nafas. " Amber-_saenim_ belum datang?", tanya Yun Ho dan dibalas gelengan kepala sebagian murid, ya sebagiannya lagi acuh dan sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Eum, Baiklah. Hari ini Saenim memabawa seseorang kemari dan dia-"

"Apa dia murid baru, Saenim?"

"Yeoja?"

" Atau namja?!"

Dan kelas mendadak gaduh, dan lagi Yun Ho hanya menghela nafas-nya. Ya Tuhan… "Dia Saenim baru!", dan detik berikutnya wajah siswa-siswi kelas itu berubah.

Berubah masam.

" Park-_saenim_, masuk-lah.", Yun Ho melihat ke depan pintu kelas dan seorang namja tinggi dengan baju formal masuk.

"Annyeong, yoreobun!"

"…."

'_krik'_

'_krik'_

'_krik'_

PAK

Yun Ho menepuk dahi-nya. Murid-murid itu hanya melihat namja tinggi yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka itu dengan tatapan aneh, mulut yang terbuka, dan hidung yang kembang-kempis.

"Ya Tuhan, bisakah kalian menjawabnya?!", detik-detik berikutnya dengan serempak para murid-

"ANNYEONG!", sebenarnya hanya murid yeoja saja, dan para namja hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

"Park Chan Yeol imnida, aku akan menjadi guru-sejarah kalian untuk 4 bulan kedepan. Bangapta." Chan Yeol membungkuk kecil, dan tersenyum membuat para murid yeoja hanya bisa menekan dadanya yang menyesak. Apalagi dengan suara berat itu.

Ya Tuhan.

" Baiklah, karena kelas kalian satu-satunya yang tidak ada penjagaan pengajar, aku akan meninggalkan Park-_saenim _disini. Bolehkan?" Yun Ho melihat ke Chan Yeol.

" Tentu, _Sangjangnim._"

" Kuharap kalian bisa menjaga sikap kalian, Annyeong." Namja tampan itu pun keluar kelas dengan perasaan tidak tenang.

" Err…mungkin aku akan memulainya dari nama kalian. Dari kau…" Chan Yeol menunjuk namja yang duduk di kursi depan, baris pertama.

" Chen Kim." Lalu…

" Lee Eun Kwang."

" Kim Min Seok."—dan _bla-bla-bla-bla~_

" Shim Chang Min."

" Do Kyung—"

_TOK_

_TOK_

_TOK_

Semua murid bisa mendengar suara ketukan jendela di-samping Kyung Soo yang saat ini menampakan raut wajah aneh.

'_O—ow…'_ batin Kyung Soo.

Chan Yeol berjalan ke-arah tempat Kyung Soo, dan melihat kerah jendela.

"_Soo, buka…"_

Chan Yeol menyuruh Kyung Soo menyingkir dari sana dengan bahasa tubuh, lalu mendekat memegang kedua kenop jendela dua pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

"_Kyung Soo…"_—dengan cepat Chan Yeol membuka jendela dan dengan cepat juga sesosok melompat dan hinggap di jendela. Seperti _Spider-Unknow Gender…_

_**DEG**_

_hening _

Wajah Chan Yeol dan sosok itu begitu dekat, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia membulatkan matanya sebagai bentuk pengekspresian keterkejutannya.

Bukan hanya Chan Yeol, tapi sosok itu juga terkejut, dan karena terlalu terkejut sosok itu limbung dan hampir terjengkang kebelakang sebelum Chan Yeol menahan pinggang sosok itu dengan kuat membuat tubuh sosok itu tertarik kedepan…

Dan, Chan Yeol hanya tahu sesuatu menekan bibirnya…

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4…_

Sosok itu melebarkan matanya, dan…"KYAAA!" mendorong tubuh Chan Yeol yang tidak ber-efek sama sekali dan malah membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang.

DUK

" YA! APPO!", pekik sosok itu yang ternyata…

" YA! Adik kecil, kenapa kau ada disini?!"

.

. FLASHBACK OFF

.

" Aku terlalu shock untuk mendengarkan apa yang mereka perdebatkan tentang '_adik kecil' _atau apalah. Yang aku tahu Baek langsung memanjat jendela dan berteriak kalau dia akan ada di ruang kesehatan.", kata Kyung Soo sedikit bergumam. Se Hun?

DUK

Menepuk dahinya.

"Ya Tuhan! Ternyata…", Se Hun benar-benar tidak menyangka sebegitu berlebihannya Baek Hyun. Padahal dia saat ia datang ke kelas Baek Hyun dan tahu kalau ternyata yeoja itu di ruang kesehatan, ia sangat panic. Dipikirannya yeoja nakal, usil dan Llalala itu mungkin jatuh dari lantai satu atau apalah yang sepertinya juga terlalu berlebihan walau sedikit benar adanya.

Dan saat bertemu Baek Hyun di ruang kesehatan, mendengarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan dari yeoja itu, Se Hun benar-benar frustasi. Dia benar sangat takut kalau ternyata yeoja yang sangat ia sayang, mungkin saat dalam perjalanan kekelasnya bertemu namja yang punya dendam dengan Baek Hyun, lalu membawanya ke-atap sekolah dan memperko-_SHIT._

Oh dia SANGAT frustasi dan ternyata hanya—ARGH!

"Tidak usah sefrustasi itu, Hun.", Kyung Soo menepuk-nepuk bahu Se Hun keras membuat namja termuda itu melirik kesal kearahnya.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita kembali. Pasti Baek hyun mencari kita.", lanjut Kyung Soo bergumam lagi.

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Se Hun, Kyung Soo! Kemana saja kalian?!", sungut Baek Hyun.

"Membicarakan sesuatu yang ternyata tidak terlalu penting-penting sekali.", gumam Se Hun malas. Dan Kyung Soo terkekeh kecil melihat raut wajah kusam namja berkulit putih pucat itu.

"YA! Bicara yang jelas. Kau bergumam seperti Kyung Soo!"

"EH? Hei, Baek. Aku tidak bergumam."

"Sudahlah, bahkan tadi kau bergumam."

"YA! Aku tidak bergumam!"

"Kyung Soo penggumam, penggumam, penggumam…"

"BYUN BAEK—"

"OH TUHAN, KUMOHON DIAMLAH!", pekik Se Hun, dan dua yeoja itu hanya membuang muka satu sama lain.

Se Hun menghela nafas. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyung Soo yang pendiam bisa berubah agresif karena sulutan dari Baek Hyun. Se Hun menatap Baek Hyun yang masih berkomat-kamit dan mengalihkan ke Kyung Soo yang sama juga berkomat-kamit tak jelas.

"Huft, sudahlah. Aku kembali kekelas.", Kyung Soo berjalan menjauh, pergi dari ruangan kesehatan.

"Baguslah!", ketus Baek Hyun.

"Tsk! Baek-_noona_ kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Kyung Soo-_sunbae_? Dia sudah baik padamu."

"Terserah aku kesal padanya."

"Eh? Bukannya kau yang pertama mengejeknya?"

"Tapi, tapi-kan dia—Kyung Soo, eh…Huft, iya aku salah!", Baek Hyun menunduk. Se Hun mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di atas brangkar, disamping Baek Hyun.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum simpul memandangi yeoja bermarga _'Byun'_ ini, dan mengelus kepala Baek Hyun. Yeoja itu mendongak kesamping, menatap segan kearah namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya ini.

"Uhm, Se Hun. Aku ingin minta maaf tentang surat cintamu itu.", Se Hun terdiam.

"Kemarin aku menggoda Lu Han-_sunbae _dengan cara membacakan surat darimu.", Se Hun menjentikan lidahnya.

" Tak apa."

"Tapi, Sepertinya dia tidak tahu siapa pengirim dan apa isi surat itu. Ya…karena aku sudah merebut nya lebih dulu.", Baek Hyun menunduk.

"Maafkan ak—"

"Terima kasih.", Baek Hyun memandang bingung Se Hun.

"Eoh?"

"Terima kasih. Kalau kau tidak mengambil surat itu, mungkin saat ini aku sudah jadian dengan Lu Han-_sunbae_. Terima kasih."

"Se Hun, kau membuat-ku takut. Kau marah padaku?" Se Hun tersenyum simpul pada Baek Hyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah."

"Tapi…bukankah jadian dengan yeoja itu impian-mu?"

"Mungkin tidak lagi." Baek Hyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, menatap tak percaya Se Hun.

"Sekarang aku tahu, apa yang dibalik topeng-nya."

Di tempat yang sama, seorang yeoja menguping pembicaraan Baek Hyun dan Se Hun di pintu ruangan. "Jadi, namja itu pengirim suratnya."

Lu Han

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sepertinya cukup untuk perkenalan kita. Sampai jumpa untuk pertemuan selanjutnya."Chan Yeol tersenyum ramah keseluruh penjuru kelas, membuat suara gemuruh di dada kiri para siswi.

"Khamsahamnida, _Saenim._" Semua penghuni kelas itu berhamburan keluar dengan tertib. Chan Yeol pun keluar kelas, ia terus berjalan sampai ia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya. Chan Yeol memasuki ruang itu dengan pandangan menelaah setiap kasur yang sudah disiapkan.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada disini, eoh?!", Chan Yeol membalikan badannya dan mendapati yeoja (manis, sebenarnya) yang tadi pagi jatuh dari jendela kelasnya berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Mengunjungimu, kau jatuh dari jendela bukanlah masalah kecil."

"Itu tidak parah." Baek Hyun berjalan mendekati brangkar paling ujung, tempat tadi ia dirawat lalu duduk disana.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?"

"Tidak, sebelum Se Hun menjemputku."

_DRRRT_

_DRRRT_

Baek Hyun merogoh benda persegi di kantung tersembunyi di roknya. Lalu menekan beberapa tombol. Wajahnya berubah masam saat melihat beberapa deretan kata-kata yang terpampang di benda itu.

"Hun, _bodoh!_" Gumamnya dan berjalan kearah Chan Yeol, lebih tepatnya melewati namja jangkung itu.

"H-hei! Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

"YA! TUNGGUUUU", Baek Hyun berteriak pada Bus yang sudah sangat jauh darinya.

Yeoja itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tidak tahu kalau jam bus pulangnya itu 5 menit lebih awal dari jam tangan-nya.

Huft…

Baek Hyun berjalan lemas ke Halte, mendudukan dirinya di bangku paling ujung. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari kantung rok tersembunyinya dan membaca pesan dari Se Hun kembali.

_Noona, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan.  
Pulanglah lebih dulu…_

Mendesah berat. Biasanya pada jam ini ia sedang memukul punggung Se Hun karena namja itu mengantarnya pulang dengan motor sport namja itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang cepat. Tapi lambat—pelan.

Pergi sekolah dengan Bus, pulang dengan motor kura-kura Se Hun. Ah tidak, motor yang sebenarnya cepat hanya saja dikendarai kura-kura albino yang sangat mematuhi aturan.

Baek Hyun memijit pangkal hidungnya, saat seorang namja duduk tidak jauh darinya. Baek Hyun menyadarinya, hanya saja…begitu malas untuk mengetahui siapa itu.

" Pusing? Apa karena kejadian tadi?", suara berat yang sedikit familiar mengusik gendang telinga Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun menoleh malas, memberikan tatapan kesal kepada namja itu.

Seorang namja yang ternyata seorang lulusan S3 universitas sejarah di Amerika yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 tahun. Dan sekarang sedang mencoba mengisi waktu luangnya sebagai guru di sekolahnya dalam waktu 4 bulan sebelum bekerja menjadi dosen di universitasnya itu.

Park Chanyeol.

" Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?" Baekhyun benar-benar akan mencekik namja ini, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengerti tatapannya. Ugh, andai saja. Namun sialnya namja ini adalah gurunya.

Walau Baek Hyun yeoja nakal, tapi ia tahu Guru adalah salah satu pahlawan. Dan bila tak ada guru bagaimana bisa Korea menjadi negara maju.

Ya, ya seperti itulah.

"Ayo, pulang bersama.", Baek Hyun terdiam.

"Tidak perlu."

"Teman yang menjemput-mu itu tidak ada, bukan? Dan…yang kutahu Bus akan ada 3 jam lagi."

Yeoja itu melirik Chan Yeol. "Dengan apa?"

"Mobilku.", namja itu menunjuk mobil Audi hitam yang terpakir tak jauh dari mereka berada.

"Mau tidak?", Baek Hyun masih terdiam tapi juga berpikir.

_Menunggu Bus 3 jam lagi…_

_Atau..._

_ ikut namja menyebalkan ini?_

Sedikit ragu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sangat lelah. Dan benar kata namja tadi, kepalanya sedikit berdenyut akibat kecelakaan tadi pagi.

"Baiklah..", Baek Hyun tahu namja itu tersenyum lebar padanya, tapi ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Tipis sekali.

" Kalau begitu, Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun memandang keluar jendela dengan mata yang terasa berat, ia mengantuk. Yeoja itu melirik namja yang duduk disampinya, duduk di kursi pengemudi. Terlihat begitu focus dengan jalanan, apalagi setelah Baek Hyun memberikan alamat rumahnya.

"Oh ya, Park Chan Yeol imnida. Bangapta, eumhhh…Namamu Baek Hyeon, bukan? Byun Baek Hyeon?"

"Ne, tapi panggil saja Baek Hyun, Saem. Baek Hyeon terdengar seperti Bacon!", jawab Baek Hyun sedikit terkekeh dan dengan suara sedikit serak.

Ya Tuhan…

'_Namaku..' _batinnya.

"Aku guru magang baru disekolah-mu. Kau tahu?"

"Ne, temanku sudah menceritakannya. Kita berselisih 4 tahun."

"Hm, dan aku tidak mengira kau sudah Senior High School. Wajahmu…"

"Baby Face?", Baek Hyun melirik Chan Yeol yang tersenyum kikuk, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

"Huft, Saem adalah orang ke-tak terhitung yang berpikir seperti itu padaku." Baek Hyun memandang wajah Chan Yeol.

Matanya yang besar

Hidung mancungnya

Pipi berisinya…

dan

**DEG**

Ya Tuhan

**BIBIR ITU!**

Bibir yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Ciuman yang seharusnya untuk cinta pertama Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun benar ingin menangis lagi.

Chan Yeol menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan, dan ikut melirik Baek Hyun. Dalam pandangan seorang Park Chan Yeol, sorot mata Baek Hyun yang terlihat kelelahan apalagi suara seraknya tadi itu.

" Kau mengantuk? Tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanku bila sudah sampai.", tanpa basa-basi Baek Hyun langsung mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Antara malu karena tertangkap basah memandangi wajah yang Baek Hyun akui tampan da juga memang ia benar-benar mengantuk karena kegiatan di ruang kesehatan tadi.

Menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun merasa mobil yang mengantarnya berhenti. Sebenarnya Baek Hyun tidak benar-benar tidur, hanya memejamkan mata dan mengatur pikirannya agar tenang.

Senakal-nakalnya Byun Baek Hyun, tapi ia tidak ceroboh. Berduaan dengan seorang namja belum tentu pilihan yang baik. Apalagi dengan namja yang baru Baek Hyun kenal—walau Baek Hyun tidak pernah dan tidak mau mengenalnya—dan lebih lagi dengan namja yang lebih tua darinya.

Kalian tahu kalau,

Lebih TUA,

Lebih Berani.

Dengan prinsip _Tidak Ceroboh_-nya Baek Hyun selalu lolos dari balas dendam orang-orang yang pernah ia jahili.

Tapi, ayolah Baek Hyun, kau hanya belum benar mengenal Chan Yeol.

"Saem?" sahut Baek Hyun pelan yang pasti tak terdengar Chan Yeol yang lebih dulu menutup pintu mobil.

Dari kaca mobil, Baek Hyun dapat melihat Chan Yeol membuka kap mobil depan dan Baek Hyun tidak tahu apa-apa lagi karena kap nya menutupi kaca.

Baek Hyun memutuskan keluar mobil dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Chan Yeol.

"Saem, Waeyo?" tanya Baek Hyun sesopan mungkin.

"Ah tenang saja, hanya masalah kecil. Tidurlah lagi." Baek Hyun mengulum bibirnya.

"Tidak, aku akan kebelakang mobil. Di dalam sesak walau kacanya sudah dibuka.",

"Baiklah." Baek Hyun berjalan kearah belakang mobil. Sesekali menghirup udara yang sebenarnya tidak segar. Hanya alih-alih untuk menghilangkan sisa kantuk.

Baek Hyun bersandar pada belakang mobil. Dan tiba-tiba dua motor yang dikendarai 1 orang namja masing-masing berhenti didekatnya. Mereka tidak memakai helm dan salah satu namja itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Namja yang di pujanya…

Namja yang ditunggunya…

Namja yang ia cintai…

" Kai _Sunbae_?"

" Agasshi, apa kau butuh pertolongan?".

"AHH!", Baek Hyun tersentak kaget karena namja yang datang bersama Kain-_Sunbae_ nya berteriak.

"Kau **BYUN BAEK HYUN**, kan? Teman sebangku dari **DO KYUNG SOO** yang berciuman dengan _Saem_ baru nan tampan itu?" Baek Hyun membeku.

Tunggu dulu…

Bagaimana namja ini tahu?!

Oh YA! Namja ini memakai seragam yang sama dengan namja sekolahnya.

"Eungh…" Baek Hyun melirik Kai dan mendapati wajah malas yang berbeda jauh saat tadi awal bertemu.

"Baek Hyun, mobilnya sudah baik. Ayo.", tiba-tiba Chan Yeol datang, dan…

"OMO KALIAN?!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : NYAHAHAHA, sudah update lamaaa, ceritanya membosankan lagi.#merasa-gak?

Huhuhu jweongsong, gara-gara banyak tugas sekolah, lalu libur, lalu-lalu jadi lupa jalan ceritanya gimana. Alasan lain SHY terkena Writer Block.

Oh dan juga karena kepikiran banyak ide cerita baru, BANYAAAK banget. So, ya begitulah#ApahnyaSHY?!

Chap ini panjaaang banget. Tentu aja karena gak pake embel-embel di atas.

oKai, walau gitu minta banget reviewnya apalagi saran, mmhmmm.

SHY Fukuuu~ru


	4. Kiss Dream

BaekKisseu…

.

.

.

"OMO KALIAN!", pekik namja itu membuat Kai dan Baekhyun terkejut. Apalagi Chanyeol yang baru saja datang.

"K-kalian…kenapa bisa bersama?",tanya namja itu. Baekhyun ingin menjawab tapi ia bingung mau bicara apa. Saraf otaknya terasa tidak berfungsi.

"Ayo pergi."—Kai. Baekhyun tersentak, apalagi saat melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat gelap, melebihi warna kulitnya yang gelap itu.

'_Dia kenapa?'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Tap—"

**BRUMMM**

Baekhyun hanya memandang kosong motor Kai yang melaju, menghiraukan motor namja yang datang bersama Kai tadi juga melaju. Baekhyun tidak bisa mencegah.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau tak apa?",Baekhyun menoleh, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat khawatir. Mata Baekhyun berkilat marah.

"KAU—"Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke wajah namja tinggi tersebut yang terlihat kebingungan.

"—INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"pekik Baekhyun

"A-apa maksudmu, Baekhyun-ssi?"Chanyeol benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya seperti itu, eoh! Setelah MENGHANCURKAN Hari Rabu dan HIDUPKU!"Baekhyun mengepalkan jemarinya, gigi-ginya bergemeletuk.

"A-ku—"

"Kau—kau _nappeun namja_."Baekhyun berlari menjauh dan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam terpaku. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

'_Aku berbuat salah?'_batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menjalankan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan sedang karena jalanan Seoul sedikit lenggang.

'_Hahh'_

Ia menghela nafas. Entah kenapa jantungnya serasa diremas-remas dan itu tersasa ngilu. Sebenarnya itu hanya seperti pribahasa karena nyatanya ia tahu perasaannya sedang buruk. Dan ini semua salah seorang yeoja berdarah China bermarga Xiao.

Cinta pertamanya.

Luhan

'

_Hahh'_

Sehun masih memikirkan peristiwa-peristiwa yang belum lama terjadi di sekolah tadi.

**FlashBack**

"ANNYEONG SONGSAENIM"semua murid memberi salam secara serentak pada wanita di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah saya pamit, _Haksaeng_."

"_Ne_."

Wanita itu keluar dari kelas dan diikuti murid-muridnya yang berjalan santai. Sehun masih berada di kelas. Sendirian. Memastikan benar-benar tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

Setelahnya Sehun bergegas keluar, ia harus cepat, Baekhyun _noona-_nya menunggu. Tapi saat namja berkulit putih susu itu berada diambang pintu, ia menyadari ia tak sendiri.

Seorang yeoja duduk disalah satu kursi disana. "Luhan-ssi, kenapa kau ada disini?" Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang melihatnya dengan pandangan datar.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat Sehun berada, membuat jarak empat kaki diantara mereka. "H-hai, Sehun-ssi. Apa kabar?" sapa Luhan sedikit gugup, dan ia sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti itu.

"Baik. Ada hal apa _Sunbaenim_ kemari? Apa _Sunbae_ perlu sesuatu?" Luhan terdiam, bibirnya mengatup. Beberapa menit terlewat dan tidak ada pegerakan dari Luhan membuat Sehun jengah.

"Baiklah bila tidak ada. Aku pamit pulang duluan." Sehun berbalik dan sebelum namja berkulit pucat itu melangkah, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Hening…

"Kumohon, 'pengirim surat cintaku'."

Sehun berbalik, "Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar." Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda persegi elektronik dan menekan-nekan layar _touchscreen_nya.

"Apa maumu, _Sunbae?_", tanya Sehun dengan raut mukanya yang datar sambil menyimpan kembali benda persegi itu ke sakunya.

"A-aku—ingin menjawab surat cintamu, Oh Sehun. Aku, mene—"

"Tidak perlu." Sehun berkata lirih.

"Apa maks—Oh Sehun, aku menerimamu menjadi _namjachingu_-ku!"

"Aku sudah tidak berminat."

"Ap-APA?!"

"Aku sudah tidak berminat, _Sunbae._"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Kau—kau bukan gadis seperti yang kupikirkan selama ini, _Sunbae._" Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Apa maksudmu—Sehun"

"Apa kau melakukan itu semua pada semua namja?!"

"Ap—"

"KUTANYA! APA KAU MERAYU SEMUA NAMJA? SEPERTI KAU MELAKUKANNYA PADAKU SAAT DI KORIDOR SEKOLAH ITU?!"

"Sehun-ssi, aku—"

"Kau bukan yeoja yang seperti selama ini aku puja—Aku pergi."

"Sehun! Tunggu! SEHUN-SII!"

**Flash Back END**

Sehun benar-benar lelah memikirkan tentang masalah hatinya. Dan karena itu—

TIIIN—

"Jweongsonghamnida."

Ia menurunkan kecepatan motornya drastis, hampir membuat mobil di belakangnya menabraknya sendiri.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menurunkan kecepatannya—pelan. Ia mencuri-curi pandang pada pejalan kaki di trotoar. Dan seorang dari mereka begitu familiar baginya.

_Baekhyun Noona!_

Dengan segera Sehun memutar arah jalanya dan melajukan motornya ketepian."Baek-_Noona!_ Baekhyun _Noona!", _gadis dengan seragam kusut itu berhenti dari jalannya. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"BAEKHYUN _NOONA! _DISINI!"pekik Sehun dan berhasil, Baekhyun menemukannya.

"Se—HUN!"Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah Sehun yang mulai menepi. Wajangnya tertunduk lesu.

"Hei, _Noona._ Kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak naik Bus?"

"Aku tertinggal Bus."ucap Baekhyun malas.

"Ouh, begitu~" lalu—

_Hening~_

Keduanya membisu. Baekhyun berdiri sambil memperhatikan kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan, sedangkan Sehun memperhatikan _body_ motor _sport_nya yang sedikit tergores—akibat Baekhyun yang menendang motornya hanya karena tangan Sehun tidak sengaja menyenggol dada Baekhyun—sambil mengelusnya lembut. Eh?

"Hun."panggil Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Hm~"Sehun juga tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sehun~"

"Hn~"

"Se-Hun-Nie~"

"_Nde Noona~_"

**BUGH**

"_**AWW**_"—Sehun.

"Kau ini TIDAK PEKA!"

"_Noona_! Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah memukulku lalu berteriak padaku!"

"HUN BODOH! Kau tiadak berpikir, eoh? Mau sampai kapan kita berdiam disini? Kau tidak berniat mengantarku pulang?!"

"Eoh itu—Bilang saja dari tadi, _Noona. _Susah sekali—Ayo naik!"

"Dasar bocah bodoh!"gumam Baekhyun sambil menaiki motor Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon hati-hati dengan cat itu, _Okay_. Itu _Limited Edition._"ucap Lay pada wanita yang duduk sambil memangku kaki-kakinya dan botol kecil berisi cairan yang sangat kental berwarna perak dengan _Gold-Blink_ ditangannya.

"Baik,_ Ahgassi._"

"_Great!_—Oh ya, Luhan—" Lay menoleh pada gadis disampingnya yang sama-sama duduk di sebuah kursi santai dengan wanita yang memangku kaki-kaki mereka. Hanya aja wanita dihadapan Luhan hanya memijit lembut kaki ramping gadis itu.

"Kau mau mencoba cat kuku keluaran terbaru sepertiku?"

"Tidak, cukup yang biasa. _Sweet-Grape_."Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, dan menutup matanya.

"Hah, sudah kuduga—Eumh _chogiyo~_, tolong warnai kuku temanku ini seperti yang ia bilang."titah Lay pada wanita yang memangku kaki Luhan. Dan wanita itu mengangguk.

"Lu, kau ada masalah?"tanya Lay lagi sambil memandangi kuku tangannya.

"Sepertinya—ahh kau benar, aku ada masalah."jawab Luhan sembari membuka matanya yang terlihat sendu. Air mukanya menampakan raut resah.

Lay memiringkan wajahnya kekiri untuk melihat Luhan. Wajah gadis _China_ itu benar-benar resah. "Ceritakan padaku. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik, _you know?_"

"_Ne, ne, ne._ Tapi, aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana…"Luhan menangkup pipinya.

"Darimana sajalah, Lu. Aku pasti akan mengerti."

"Eum, Baiklah—Jadi—"—_Kling._

"Eh? Ada pesan!—tunggu sebentar ya, Lu."Lay mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, menyentuh simbol surat yang terpampang dan tiba-tiba Lay merengut.

"_Nuguya?_"

"_Sales_-Kaya itu. _Geez_."Lay menaruh ponselnya di meja kecil pemisah kursi santai Luhan dan Lay.

"Ha? _Sales?_ Sejak kapan ada _Sales_ kaya—dan mempunyai nomormu? Kau punya hutang padanya?"

Lay memutar bola matanya malas. "CK! Maksudku Joonmyeon! Siswa seangkatan kita itu. Dan maksudku _Sales_, karena ia mempunyai senyum seperti _sales-sales_ yang sering berkunjung kerumahku."

"Ouh, si SuhOlang Kaya itu. Kukira _sales_ yang nyata."

"Bahasamu aneh, _Ahgassi—_Hei, lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Eum, sebelumnya—kau tahu Oh Sehun?"

"_Nuguya?_"Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Namja—"—_Kling_

"Ponselmu Lay?"

"Ya…tentu saja."Lay mengambil ponselnya kembali.

Lay mendengus dan menaruh kembali ponselnya.

"Kutebak. Si _Sales_-Kaya?"

"_Pretty right!_"Lay menjentikan lidahnya. "Sudahlah—Lanjutkan."

"Huft, Namja yang terkena lemparan sepatuku saat dikoridor sekolah kemarin!"

"Si **Poker Face?** Yang memintamu mengatakan kata terkutuk di kamus hidupmu? Dan berakhir dengan adegan Drama televise itu? Oh ya~ aku tahu!"Luhan mendengus.

"Baiklah, dia orang yang sama yang memiliki surat cinta waktu itu. Surat yang direbut gadis **nakal** bernama Baekhyun. Ingat?"Lay mengangguk.

"Ak—"

"Tunggu dulu—Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa namja itu pemilik surat itu?"

"Aku mendengar percakapan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun di ruang kesehatan dan BISAKAH tidak memotong pembicaraanku, EOH?"pekik Luhan membuat orang-orang di rumah perawatan wanita itu berjengit kaget.

"Ish! Luhanie~ biasa sajalah~"

"Kulanjutkan, OKE?!"

"OKE! SILAHKAN!"

"_So,_Aku—entahlah pulang sekolah tadi menemuinya. Dan aku bilang menerimanya menjadi _namjachingu_ku…tapi dia menolaknya."Lay mengernyit."Dia bilang aku bukan wanita yang seperti selama ini dia kira…"Luhan menundukan wajahnya."Apakah itu karena aku merayunya saat di koridor?"

Lay mengulum bibirnya. "_Molla._" Lay menepukan kedua telapak tanganya."Hei, jangan bersedih. Eum tapi—kau sangat aneh. Biasanya kau tidak memikirkan perasaan seseorang yang menyukaimu. Dan sekarang kau bahkan datang menemuinya."

"_Molla._"Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, diantara semua _aegyo_mu yang memuakan itu, hanya bibir yang mengerucut sebal yang paling aku suka. Kau jadi terlihat tertindas—dan itu jarang sekali! Hahahaha."Lay tertawa.

"Sialan kau, Zhang **Xing Ting!**"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring di kasurnya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya lekat. Pikirannya berputar dalam satu hari ini. Hari yang begitu—ARGH! Susah untuk dijelaskan!

Potongan-potongan memori itu menyatu dan berproyektor pada langit-langit kamarnya. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

RABU YANG GILA.

Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya melemas, dan matanya terasa begitu berat.

Baekhyun lelah.

Baekhyun mengantuk.

Dan tak lama pandanganya menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dan menyadari telah tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Punggungnya merasakan sesuatu yang kasar tempat ia menyandarkan tubuh. Ia melirik kebelakangnya—Oh ternyata pohon.

Tiba-tiba gendang telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerimisik. Suara alas sepatu dengan tanah berpasir yang bergesekan.

Ada orang lain.

Secara reflex Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati seseorang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Mulai melangkah lebih dekat denganya. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa itu, cahaya menyilaukan bersumber tak jauh dari balik punggung seseorang itu. Membuatnya ikut menyilaukan.

Sosok itu semakin dekat, dan Baekhyun hanya terpaku ditempatnya namun tubuhnya bergerak mundur, membuat punggung dan batang pohon menempel. Kedua tanganya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.

Sosok itu sekarang berada dihadapannya, berjongkok dan Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa melihat siapa itu—yang ia tahu sosok itu seorang namja, terlihat dari postur tubuhnya—walau dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Namja itu mencodongkan tubuhnya mendekat dan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa itu.

Wajah namja itu makin mendekat, cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

Hembusan hangat menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Begitu hangat dengan pengeluaran udara yang begitu teratur.

Semakin dekat.

Dan Baekhyun tidak berkutik. Tubuh dan pikirannya tidak menolak, semuanya begitu pasrah bahkan sampai sosok itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Degup jantung Baekhyun berdegup kuat. Rasanya tubuhnya ingin ikut berguncang seiring degupan itu.

Bibir itu menjauh.

Tapi mengecup kembali.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, tangannya yang terkulai menegang membuat jemarinya saling menggenggam.

Bibir itu menempel kembali, namun kemudian lebih.

Meraup bibir tipis itu lembut

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tekstur dari bibir namja ini.

Begitu berisi dan lembut.

.

.

.

TBC atau END~ _chigu_?

Anyyeong minna~ uhuk! Gimana nih ceritanya? Jadi membosankan dan mungkin beberapa dari kalian mulai gak ngefeel ya. Salah SHY juga karena update lamaaaaaa.

Sungguh, SHY bener-bener lagi sibuk…jadi setiap megang notebook pasti ngerjakan tugas. Dan bisa dibilang SHY babu ngetik kalau dalam kelompok. HUWEEE NISTA AMAT YA?!

Dan bentar lagi mau UTS lalu US lalu UN, YAAMPUN!

! Biasanya SHY sering dapet bacotan penulis yang bilang gak usah manggil dia Author karena dia merasa belum pantas disebut seperti itu. Tapi SHY boleh-bolehin aja kok minna manggil SHY Author, ya…merasa jadi doa dan membuat SHY berpikir harus menjadi baik dan lebih baik. Seperti nama BBand B.A.P gitu…

Tapi SHY akan lebih senang, bahagia kalau dipanggil SHY. Biar akrab. Kalian juga bisa sebutin nama panggilan kalian di review biar nyaman. SHY itu udah mencantum nama panjaaaaang. Seo Ha Young/SHY, bukan Oh Ha Young(A-Pink) oke. SHY baru tahu ada nama member GB yang sama kayak SHY cuman beda marga doang beberapa minggu ini dari temen. ASDFGHJKL.

SHY sangat meminta reviewan kalian minna~ itu bener-bener suplemen yang membuat SHY merasa punya hutang, dan ingin secepatnya update.

Dan maaf SHY gak bisa jawab riviewan kalian. Padahal pengen banget, tapi gak sempet T,T.

Sebelum berakhir SHY mau bilang Khamsahamnida buat minna yang udah review dichap lalu.

**Sondubu**, _Deer Panda_, Anaknya ChanBaek, **LevesqueXavier**, _byunbaekhoney_, ByunnaPark, **is0live89**, _Deimon Devil Bats_, _PrincePink_, **Shin Ririn**, , ParkOna, **Rachel suliss**, _rizkaapriani71_.

BIG KHAMSAHANIDA!


End file.
